


大腿上的瘀傷

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這還是一篇點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	大腿上的瘀傷

**Author's Note:**

> 這是之前在噗浪上隨便亂完擲骰子時，答應要給阿米的一篇點文，一樣是小段子，請笑納XD"  
> 骰子點文：http://www.plurk.com/p/lhbhlr

　　 「你是撞到什麼東西了嗎？」

　　

　　Tim忍不住地抬頭又飄了眼視線停留在大哥的大腿上，因為兩人正坐在後者的房間裡，所以Dick一身簡單的睡衣加短褲，自然而然無法遮蔽到大腿上那明顯的瘀青。

　　

　　「這是個意外。」Dick尷尬地說著，他下意識地拉了拉短褲，然後發現這叫做欲蓋彌彰，反正他的小弟什麼都看見了，還有什麼好遮遮掩掩的？

　　「喔，意外。」Tim淡淡地複述著，好似在講今天天氣很好一樣的普通寒暄詞語，他把視線收回，停在自己手上的文件兩秒後，又飄了一句：「酒後亂性？」

　　

　　Dick歪著頭想了兩秒，大概是想到什麼不該想的畫面，Tim假裝沒看見大哥臉上突然竄起的潮紅。接著，Dick立刻迅速地甩了甩頭，似乎一方面在否認另一方面則把腦中的畫面甩出去。

　　

　　「應該不能算是酒後亂性。」Dick認真地、一字一句地緩緩說著，這勾起了一向是八卦不沾鍋的Tim Drake的好奇心。

　　「酒後亂性應該是指因為酒精衝腦的緣故，不小心擦槍走火，所以算是一種比較無意識之下發生的悲劇。」

　　Tim瞅著大哥，勾起一抹調侃意味的微笑，然後道：「所以你不是酒精衝腦，是精蟲衝腦，而且是在有意識的情況下促成這個意外的發生？」

　　

　　本來還想否認什麼，但忖了幾秒後，Dick決定行使法律給予他的權利保持緘默。Tim眨眨眼，沒有刻意隱藏自己的偷笑，然後繼續翻閱著手上的文件跟大哥說明最近安排巡邏的狀況。

　　

　　※※※

　　Dick感覺自己非常的無辜。好吧，他承認那天可能真的有點擦槍走火，雖然這一切都不在自己的掌控之中，但Dick承認那確實有點愉快——跟自己的弟弟發生性愛算是愉快？

　　呃，嚴格上來說他們沒有血緣關係，法律上Jason與自己的關係似乎也不再是兄弟——Jason後來在法律上是領有死亡證明的人，而且他們也忙到沒時間去重新調整法律層面的矛盾。

　　不對，思緒回來。

　　Dick那天與Jason一開始只是在閒聊，哪知道聊到最後兩個人居然開始接吻，最後滾到床上去。聽說四、五月是容易性衝動的月份，畢竟是春天，累積一整個冬天的慾望會在這個時間點裡爆發，所以滾床單也是很自然而然的事——就算一天內滾個兩三次也算是正常的發洩吧？Dick自我安慰著。

　　反正事情就這樣發生了！不然還能怎樣？Dick邊想著邊搔著頭，他又不是Tim，實在是暫時想不到什麼好的說詞來說服自己又說服他人。況且，要說服什麼？事實不就是他跟Jason上床，而且不是在兩人意識不清、迫不得已的情況下，還有，好吧……發生一次可以說是意外，發生兩次可能只是意志不夠堅定，發生第三次就是蓄意而為。

　　Jason沒有對此有任何太多的意見，似乎也還算享受兩人這樣奇妙、微妙的關係。

　　他們現在稱不上兄弟，也不算夥伴，那麼……砲友？且慢，Dick其實不是很喜歡這個名詞，特別是這詞通常暗示著各取所需、不需要負責的性關係。即便現在道德觀念、性觀念已經相當開放，但蝙蝠家的人對於這方面的想法還是比較保守一點——大家都心知肚明。

　　他可能需要找個機會跟Jason好好地談一下，這也是為什麼他的小翅膀現在正坐在Dick的正對面，叼著菸，一臉狐疑地望著侷促不安的Dick Grayson。

　　

　　「要談什麼？」Jason挑了一邊的眉，煙從他俊俏的臉龐邊裊裊飄起。

　　「呃……我……嗯，我想Tim應該是知道了。」Dick抓了抓頭，臉上藏不住尷尬與擔憂。

　　「所以？」Jason的表情有點不耐煩，似乎覺得為了這等事特別約他出來根本浪費時間。

　　「我只是覺得我們可能要好好地談談我們現在的關係。」Dick垂下肩膀，他真想不到自己居然要講出這樣的話，他以前跟妹子們調情耍曖昧時，也不需要說出如此露骨的話啊。

　　

　　Jason還是一臉不以為然的模樣，似乎認為這實在沒什麼好談的。但看在Dick有點焦慮又挫敗的模樣，Jason嘆了口氣，只好跳下海跟著一起攪和起來。

　　

　　「你是想知道我們兩個現在算什麼嗎？」Jason將菸弄熄，托著腮，眼神有點古怪地望著Dick，被注視者先是愣了一秒後，有點害羞地點了點頭，「你希望是什麼？」Jason勾起壞心的笑，他故意把從小紅鳥身上學到的問話技巧用在自己的、所謂的大哥身上。

　　「我就是不知道才來問你啊。」青年嘆了口氣，百般無奈。

　　「好吧，那就砲友吧。」Jason聳肩，一臉無所謂的模樣，這倒是惹了蝙蝠家脾氣最好的Dick的不滿。

　　「不要，不要是砲友。」Dick雙手抱胸，他真的對這詞感到真心不悅。

　　「如果不是砲友的話，那麼會變得很複雜喔。」Jason瞇起眼，故意用與孩子說話的口氣，諄諄善誘著。

　　「反正不要是砲友就對了。」Dick微微噘起嘴，似乎勉強接受了Jason的提議。

　　「好啊，這是你說的。」Jason瞇起眼，表情微微散出一些危險訊號。

　　

　　幾秒後，Dick才發現自己好像不小心做個了不得了的決定，但他又找不到回頭路——像誤闖叢林的小白兔，但明明Dick Grayson是隻身經百戰的大藍鳥，看來也是玩不過、翻不出死過一回的紅頭罩的掌心。

　　

　　※※※

　　「怎麼，那是分裂生殖嗎？」Tim端起Alfred幫他泡好的咖啡啜了一口，並故意用眼神瞥了眼前幾天才看見的畫面——原先的瘀傷淡了點，但旁邊又多了它的新夥伴。

　　「這個……呃……」Dick頓了兩秒後，放棄掙扎，「反正事情有點複雜。」

　　「喔，這樣啊。」

　　

　　Tim故意將尾音微揚，咖啡的熱氣輕輕飄了上來，染霧了他的鏡片。他盤腿而坐，假裝繼續翻閱手上的新文件，眼角餘光瞥見自家大哥把臉埋在雙手之中。Tim Drake忍不住嘴角上揚，在心中暗暗地稱讚Jason劇本寫得不錯，還狩獵成功。

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 還債完畢！YES ！


End file.
